Harmony of the opera
by lydiathetigeropean
Summary: A girl whose parents sold her to a circus of freaks is adopted by the infamous phantom. but Erik soon learns that the two meeting was not a coincidence, and perhaps Christine isn't the only choice. E/M later on and OC/OC.
1. Prologuea child's plea's unheard

Hello people please leave comment and ideas in the review box.

Harmony of the opera

Prologue

"GET THAT THING OUT OF OUR SIGHT!" shouted a man and woman. "It isn't natural how her skin is as white as a cloud and her eyes change in to freakish colors like red or pink!" exclaimed her mother. "And her hair is like an elderly persons completely silver!" her father pointed out. "The things she does with her voi-"

"There's no need to explain any further monsieur, she'll be a fine addition to my circus of freaks." Interrupted a man in a striped jump suit, and top hat with a wicked grin on his face. "Mommy! Daddy! Please don't send me away I'll be a good gir-_slap!"_ A one year old girl's plea was interrupted by a slap from her mother. Then she was taken and thrown in a cage by the ring master. "I'll a good girl, I'll be a good girl!" she cried but alas, her words fell on deaf ears as the cart carrying her pulled away.

So what'cha think like it, hate it, review.


	2. Chapter 1four years later

Here is the next installment fyi I'm also doing a happy happy clover fanfic along with this so feel free to check it out.

Oh and I don't own tpoto just harmony.

Chap. 1

**Four years later**

"Come one! Come all! Come see THE MIMIC tonight at 5p.m.!" A young girl hears her ring master call. Oh how she hated that name and how she hated the people of Paris. They would laugh at her for being able to mimic, and secretly communicate with, the animals of the circus and how scream in horror at her eyes, skin, and hair for being unnatural . The only good thing about Paris was when the circus would set up camp next to the opera house. During the nights she would hear an organ play and some times she would see a cloaked figure come out from under the opera house. Before she knew it the girl felt a sharp pain on her arm.

"Hey, mimic stop you're daydreaming and go clean the elephants' cages out!" said a man that look like a bear. "Unless you like my whip and want another lashing." The girl shook her head franticly and grabbed a shovel and pale and headed over to the elephant cages.

"and after your done redress your arm so your venom blood doesn't frighten the women, ha ha ha!" he shouted to her. Oh how she hoped that he was eaten by a lion and she found the thought slightly amusing.

"Hello Ellie how are we this morning?" she said to a large female elephant.

"_Oh, I'm fine but it be even better if I could hear that pretty voice of yours sing."_ Replied the elephant. "Okay, what would you like?"

"_The one that in German, the one you sing to the tigers and lions frightens me."_

'They would say other wise but ok." She mentioned with an mischievous grin. 'Here go's."

German]

Der See von Alba brodelt.  
Der große Baum von Lucht fiel.  
Wesen ohne Schatten,  
ihr' Welt zerfällt zu nichts.  
Der Mann mit Schatten,  
er kehrt bald hierher zurück.

[English]

The sea of Alba boils.  
The giant tree of light fell.  
Being without shadows,  
their world crumbles to nothing.  
The man with shadow,  
he'll return here soon.

Meanwhile a cloaked man walked past and heard the 5 year old sing. He felt her singing was beautiful and the lyrics she sung were very cryptic. He peeked in the tent and saw a little girl in a ripped up black cloak, white dress, no shoes or socks, her arms were in bandage wrappings, and she had a chain and ball strapped to her ankle. The most striking parts of her appearance were that her hair and body were completely white and her eyes were like a kaleidoscope of colors. Suddenly he herd a man-bear yell at her to check the tiger cages and he use a whip at her feet to force her to move faster when she was struggling with her chain and ball.

"Oh how I HATE child abuse no one should suffer like that." He thought to himself. _"Take her take the girl."_ Said a voice in the back of his mind. What! No! That would be completely inappropriate. He shook his head and then walked away back to his home, the opera house, but not before looking back and sighing. The voice then bugged him once more saying _"Erik, did you not see her eyes were shouting for freedom. Give her what she is crying for…freedom…" _

At this he thought of returning to fetch the girl then he herd two voices near the catacombs and he was shocked to find out who they belonged to.


	3. Chapter 2near to tears

Thanks for the reviews guys it make me happy to know you like it also some ideas are welcomed too because I get a lot of writes block because I'm also writing my own version of tpoto that going to be a scifi/romace deal but I'm not have Erik or Christine in it. It's more less my own characters but my family things its good and hopefully you will too. Oh and the phantom does get the girl. Oh and there animals and some humans but its gonna be great. ok enough of my yammering let's get on with the story.

Chap. 2

Erik looked from his usual hiding place and saw the man-bear thing and the girl with a loaf of bread in her hands running in to the catacombs. She also had a white tiger cub with her.

"Hey give me back my lunch you little demon child!" said the man-bear.

"No way jerk off, I haven't eaten in three days and I work even harder then you do." The bear freak all of a sudden tackled her to the ground of the catacomb. The pale child let out a cry in pain that sounded like a lion roar. The tiger cub turned around and bit the ugly man on the nose. But then he threw the cub off and it hit the wall knocking it out.

"Kire, no!" the girl shouted. The phantom was about to Punjab the jerk when he saw someone else appeared.

"What are you two doing down here?" said an old woman known as Madame Giry.

"Nothing ma'am just…uh." The girl went and picked up the cub as the brute was interrogated.

Giry gave the man a glare and said "I would like you two to leave…NOW."

"Yes ma'am." They both said and left. Then the phantom was alone again and went to where the two were fighting. "Curse Giry's interference I could have been rid of that man for hurting the poor girl". Then he remembered a show was on at 5. "Hm… I think I'll bye a ticket" he said to himself and chuckled deviously.

On the way back to the tent the girl tried waking her cub up and the only way to do that was to sing a creepy song. The tigers liked the song and it always would freak out her owners. Since Madame Giry was still with them she thought it would also be amusing to freak the sour faced lady out.

"Ma'am would you mind if I sung-"

"Don't you dare sing that song!" Bear-man interrupted.

"Go ahead dear." M. Giry said glaring at the furry man.

(Aura from .hack)

If you are near to the dark  
I will tell you 'bout the sun  
you are here, no escape  
from my visions of the world  
you will cry all alone  
but it does not mean a thing to me

Knowing the song I will sing  
till the darkness comes to sleep  
come to me, I will tell  
'bout the secret of the sun  
it's in you, not in me  
but it does not mean a thing to you

The sun is in your eyes  
the sun is in your ears  
I hope you see the sun  
someday in the darkness

The sun is in your eyes  
the sun is in your ears  
but you can't see the sun  
ever in the darkness  
it does not much matter to me.

"Well that was very dark it sort of reminded of a friend of mine." Giry looked over to bear-man, who had a wet spot on his trouser, he look disturbed.

"I sing it to the tigers they like the dark stuff, see" she said with light blue eyes holding a happy looking tiger cub and it licked Giry's nose.

"Oh, look here's your tent, I must get going now." she said rather quickly,

"You're leaving already?" the child said with her eyes turning a deep blue almost black.

"Yes, I'm sorry I have much to do."

The girl was on the verge of tears. "Wait! I'm sorry that my song scared you but please!… don't leave me here!.."She said crying and half begging. The stern woman tuned and left with tears in her eyes. The girl the collapsed to the ground. "Please… come back… " she suddenly felt the filmier sting of a whip on her arms. "Come on Mimic the shows about to start." said the ring master who suddenly walked in the room. "Get your costumes on."

Madame Giry ran past crowds of people she stopped when she herd a familiar voice in the crowed.

"Why did you leave her like that Giry? Why?"

"Erik? *sniff* what on earth are you doing out here at this time of day."

"Don't patronizes me woman, I asked you a question!" he snarled

"She's not my responsibility, she-"Madame was cut off. "Would you say the same if that were me?"

"You're the exact reason why I didn't take her. She could become another 'you'."

With that said he brushed past her and started walking.

"Where are you going?" she asked looking at him.

"I have a show to catch." The O.G. said with a smirk and disappeared into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 3 animal chaos and bazookas

**Me: hello folks I want to intro two of my characters Aqua and Surbie the catopieans. **

**Aqua: hey people.**

**Sur: nobody cares if you say hi Aqua. Hi everyone.**

**Me: so what'cha think of my tear jerker in the last chap?**

**A: *sob* you jerk…*pulls a bazooka out of nowhere and points it at Surbie ***

**Me: …uh…what's that? 0_0**

**A: its myh BA-ZOO-KA! WA HA HA HA!**

**S: oh..crud…**

**Me: on to story quick!**

Chap.3

The tent was filled with Parisians who want to see the circus and The Mimic. Erik especially wanted to see her and kept thinking of way to get her with out being noticed. He saw the elephants on tight rope and a lion tamer but no sign of the girl until.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we would like a volunteer from the audience to play a game of 'witch does not belong'!" called the ring master. There was a light going around the audience and it blinded Erik. "You sir are our volunteer!" said the R.M. Erik tried to leave but was cut off. So then he just walked over to center stage.

"Here's what you got to do is see witch sea lion is the fake of the three." Erik had noticed the third sea had a slit stitch in it. Then it hit him that the poor girl must be in costume. The ring master used a whip to make the sea lions bark. Erik cringed when it hit the girl in costume. She let out a bark that sounded almost exactly like the lions, except there was a small moan that any normal person would be unable to hear.

"The third one." Erik said.

"You are…correct, it's our own copycat, Mimic!" the man unzipped the suit to revel the girl but something wasn't right with her. Her eyes had changed to a green that showed the sign of sickness. She was about to fall over when Erik caught her.

Suddenly all the animals from a-z started flipping out angry at the sight of the ailing girl.

The elephants trample on chairs and throwing people, the monkeys screamed and opened up the lions and tiger cages witch ironically enough had eaten bear-man. Then the sea lions that stood next to the ring master had tackled him and ripped him to pieces, witch Erik found odd because sea lions don't usually attack people. Then the audience ran out in fear of the animals to witch Erik used this to his advantage and took the girl to his lair to get her medical attention.

**ME: ..and that's how animals took over Paris.**

**A: zzzz**

**S:zzz**

**Me: *yawn* sorry its short but I'm tired good night and review oh and don't think of b.m. and r.m. deaths as morbid I kinda tried to make it funny and I no own tpoto **


	5. Chapter 4 papa?

Thank you Allanna Stone and PhantomFan01 for your reviewing.

Chap. 4

The phantom took the girl to his lair and placed her on the swan bed. He tried to figure out what was wrong with the child. Then it hit him she was exhausted.

(Flash back)

"I haven't eaten in three days." Showing the girls face with angry red eyes yelling at the furry bear man.

(Flash back ended)

"Darn those men if the animals hadn't gotten to them I most certainly would have."

Then the phantom felt a tug on his cape, he looked down to see a white tiger cub looking worried at the strange human that took his friend. "Don't worry I'll do what ever I can to get her back in good health." He said patting the cubs head. Suddenly they heard her tossing and turning in her sleep. She was moaning and crying, saying "please don't leave me… I'm sorry…I'll be a good girl…"

_Dream _

_The girl was running after her parents and was being chased by circus tent striped snakes. Suddenly she was tied up in whips and lifted toward a giant snake's mouth._

"_Please don't leave me… I'm sorry…I'll be a good girl…" but her pleas were still unheard. The giant snake then swallowed her whole. Suddenly every thing was black except for her she was glowing a dim white color. She then herd a beautiful and warm voice half sing to her._

"_Hush my little one; no more harm will come to you."_

_With this the girl reasoned saying "how I've longed for darkness the light can be so cold. I will do anything to please as long as you never leave me."_

"_Anything?" the voice purred._

"_Yes."_

"_How would you like to be my daughter and apprentice and to forget the life you once had?"_

"_I want that more then anything." _

_Dream ended_

The girl woke up and looked around and she felt a soft thing under her, she believed to be a bed. Then she saw a man with a face that was half normal and half deformed and he looked as if he was expecting her to scream. She the only look she had was a surprised and smiled showing her eyes were a light bluish-deep pink. Next she did something unexpected and hugged him saying "papa."

**Me; if anyone says she's Mary-sue I will plague you with bad reviews on every story you have**. **Oh and ****Allanna Stone**** I disagree on that one commenter who said angle rose was a mary sue in my opinion mary sue have nothing tragic in there life and she is clearly not a sue. **


	6. Chapter 5 perfect name

**Sorry if the last ending stunk I wasn't sure how to end it. Oh and let me know if you cried on chap.3 because I was teary eyed when I wrote it and it mean that I'm not a failure at sad stuff.**

Chap. 5

Papa, was she not afraid of his face? The girl looked up and all around her. She then settled on Erik again puzzled with pink eyes and said "How did I get here?" Erik chuckled lightly. He then explained to her how she and her pet got to his lair and who he was.

3-3-3

"Wow! You own this whole house and make people soil themselves if they don't what you want?" the snowy child said eating a bowl of soup. "By the way if you don't like people seeing you with you mask off, then have your mask off when I woke up?"

"Well I…" he couldn't figure out why either, he guessed he felt she would have understood.

"It's because those rich fools could never accept us for what we are, isn't it?" she said partly cryptic yet sad. Her cub meowed next to her.

"Yes, but you could still be accepted in society with just some make up you could look normal." He said slightly testing her loyalty.

"No, the people above hold nothing for me, besides I made a promise to you Papa."

"Okay if you're going to be my daughter then we'd best find you a better name then 'Mimic'."

"A boy I knew once called me 'Harmony'." The apprentice said.

"That's a perfect name." The phantom said smiling.

"Sac la bleu, Erik! Please tell me you didn't kidnap this child?" the two turned around and saw M. Giry with some food for the week. Harmony and her tiger Kire ran in to the swan bed and hid under the cover. Erik then walked toward the room and gesture Madame to follow. "No, Anne I didn't take her ageist her will." Then he sat the bed and lifted the cover "Harmony, its okay she won't bite." Then she and Erik explained to the ballet teacher of the situation.

**Ok warning next chap is probably going to be a time laps. **


	7. Chapter 6 the next 3 years

Chap.6

Over the next three years the Phantom and his apprentice were thick as thieves. They would scare the life out of the ballet rats or as Harmony would call them dancing monkeys. She taught Erik how to tell what her emotions were by looking at her eye color, and he showed how to throw your voice.

They would also do father daughter things to like bake a cake and talk about what operas they liked and disliked. Then for about six months Erik had to go to Persia. Mme. Giry and Harmony barley got any letters form him and the ones they did get seemed coded in some sort of way.

During his leave, and much to Mme. Giry's dismay, Harmony kept the employees in line and made sure the operas were going smoothly. Harmony couldn't stand Carlotta's horrid voice but unfortunately could not get an under study for her. She would never dare return to the spot light for fear of someone might recognize her as the Mimic. But one day that all changed.

Harmony was up in the rafters when she noticed two ballet girls bickering. "What is the meaning of all this?!" she shouted in the phantom's voice. She then felt a push from behind her back and fell off one of the rafters. She landed on a few sand bags and some one jumped down and put their boot to her throat. The man was Bouquet he had an ugly sneer on his face. "So the phantom is nothing more then a little girl." He mocked, and then the Madame came in.

"Bouquet, get you foot off her throat this instances! I will deal with her."

When he lifted his foot off she growled and hissed at him like an angry cat about to pounce. Giry then took her by the arm and led the girl to her office.

"You do realize that a punishment is in order?" she asked.

"Yes, what must I do?"

"The only thing I can think of is that if you become a ballerina."

"What! But Madame Giry what if I'm recognized as the mimic and get placed in an orphanage?"

"Don't worry all we need is some make up and wig and you'll look like a normal girl." harmony grimaced "Uhh!… fine."

**Few weeks later…**

When she came out of the dressing room Harmony was in leotards and had long armed gloves, to hide her scares on her arms, and she had a brown wig on and the make up made he look normal.

"I. look. Stupid." She said with a frown.

"No you look so cute in that outfit." Said a 17 year old Meg Giry.

"Yes positively adorable." Agreed Christine who was a year younger Meg.

Harmony knew Christine had been studying with her father for few months now, before he left, he was about four years older then her. When harmony went in to the girls' dormitory to fined a bed to sleep in, temporarily till Erik came back, she met a rude girl named Fife.

"Hey rat that's my bed." Said the rude girl.

"Mme. Giry said this bed wasn't taken."

"I don't care I'm going to be a prima ballerina, so until then I want that bed."

Harmony was about to say something when she heard a firm but familiar voice.

"Is a bed more important then your life mademoiselle Brooks?" the voice echoed through the walls. Brooks then got scared and ran out the room.

"Papa you're home!" Harmony exclaimed happily.

"Yes now come to the two-way mirror, I have a surprise."

The surprise was a a wrapped box in it was drawing book and coal pen set.

"Oh thank you Papa, I love it." Harmony said hugging Erik.

"I'm glad, now it's time for your music lessons."

Then the two headed for the cellers.

**Next one is going to deal with the movie.**


	8. Chapter 7 the persien

Ok this is going to be book/ movie mix because I'm a fan of the 2004 movie and the characters' ages are:

Erik : 22

Christine: 18(personally I think she's an air head.)

Raoul/Flimsy Oblivious Pansy: 19

Meg: 19 (small for her age.)

Mme. Giry: idk 37 maybe

Harmony: 8 :D ooh, and the dardoga's going to meet my oc, cool huh?

Side note has any one seen the cartoon version it looked like it was drawn by Hanna- Barbara company. And the person who sung as Christine made Carlotta sound like Amy lee from evanesces. And they made Erik kill a cat; I would slap the person who thought of that if I knew who that was. Okay I'll start writing now.

Chap. 7

Present day…

There were foot steps coming down the catacomb. Erik was teaching Harmony the history of china when he herd the salient alarms go off.

"Harmony," he said "go to your room and don't come out till I call you." She nodded and took Ayesha and Kire with her. Erik knew Mme. Giry had a lot of things to do with M. Reyer going into retirement, so he thought he was prepared for whoever came down here. When he went to see who it was that would be punjabbed he was shocked to see who it was.

"Dardoga? What the devil are you doing here?!" He yelled as he had the lasso around him.

"N-nice to see you a-again Erik." He choked, and then Erik relisted the noose. As the Persian picked himself up, Erik led him to his home. Suddenly the Dardoga herd a feminine voice in his left ear.

"Who are you?" the voice echoed in his ear.

"Erik," he gulped "is that you throwing your voice again?" Erik chuckled slightly.

"No old friend that is Harmony my apprentice. You may come out now!"

"I already was." Said harmony from behind the Persian and made him jump.

She was holding Ayesha and stared at the dardoga. "hello" she said finally. Erik then introduced her to the Persian and she told the dardoga of how she can mimic voices and her pet tiger. Erik then informed her to go to her ballet practice and see what the new opera was about. She groaned headed to her room to change.


	9. Chapter 8 hannible

Chap. 7

When Harmony went up to the stage she saw Meg and Christine. She always felt Meg was like an aunt or an old sister. Christine, she felt she more like a naïve child for believing that her dead father could send specters to teach her music. Frankly that's all she talked about, but she was nice in some ways. The two friends walked up to her.

''Bonjour Harmony how are you today? '' asked Meg

« Fine, what opera are we doing this month? »

« We're doing Hannibal and Carlotta's the lead. » said Christine.

« uhh… again she screeches so loud the dog in American can hear her. » When she said that Fife heard her and butted in.

"She is not a bad singer you're just jealous cause you can't sing."

"Oh, yeah I'm real jealous." Harmony said sarcastically

Why you- Fife was cut off by Carlotta calling her.

"Fife-a get-a me-a my 'ate."

All three girls giggled and went to practice.

Mean while back at the lake house daroga questioned Erik about Harmony.

"So you didn't kidnap her?"

"Uhh..! no."

"And she's seen the other half of your face and didn't scream?"

"Yes she was shocked but didn't react in the way I expected."

"Now if you'll excuse me I must see how my opera is going and 'greet' my new managers." Erik said and he grabbed the note with the skull seal and left. After he went to the rafter and dropped the background on Carlotta and herd Christine sing. He saw the fop know as Raoul go in to Christine dressing room. He then decides to take her down to his lair but he had to inform harmony to stay in the girls' dormitory.

"Harmony I need you to stay in the dorm tonight." He said

'Okay but I need my drawing box kit or else I'll die of boredom." He chuckled and went to fetch it.

Later she heard Raoul call Christine frantically while walking around and she bumped in to him.

"Oh, sorry sir."

Out of the way kid I need to find someone.

"Well sorry." She said sarcastically and then went back to the dorm.

**Okay some ideas on how to bash Raoul and Christine would be good right about now because the plague of writers block is starting to rear it's annoying head so please give me ideas. **


	10. Chapter 9 curse you

Chap. 9

That morning harmony got up before all the other girls. She headed down to the catacombs through a passage way. She suddenly heard Erik curse and she saw Christine holding his mask.

"YOU PRYING PANDORA! YOU LITTLE DELILAH IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE? This loathsome gargoyle…" he began to sob and tear fell from Harmony's face as well. She felt that maybe she wasn't being a good enough daughter and promised herself she would try harder. She then watched Christine give her father back his mask and he said they have to return to the surface. The pale child also went back up and saw a commotion in the lobby. Harmony's eye changed to orange witch meant concern.

"Where is she?" Raoul asked the managers and Carlotta. They were all discussing notes they got and they weren't sure who sent what. Then Giry chimed in giving them a note and Harmony asked what was going on.

"That's nothing for little girls to be concerned about." Said Fermin

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Raoul asked Harmony. "Well, we did bump into each other last night."

"No I mean someone famous." Harmony was getting nervous when Mme Giry intervened. "She is my niece from Germany her parents are composers." She said to the vicome. Then the manager started to fuss about Carlotta being a star so harmony left.

Later in the dorm Harmony went to get he drawing kit when she noticed it was under the bed witch is where she didn't leave it. When she pulled the box she was suddenly soaked and Fife came in the room.

"Ha ha! I got you wet. I tied a invisible sting to you box and placed a bucket of water on the ceiling." Fife suddenly noticed the make up smear off of Harmony.

"y-your skin its white!" she got close to Harmony and she suddenly back handed Fife across the face and screamed.

"Darn you curse you! You prying Pandora, you little viper is this what you wanted to see this ghost of a child. This venom blooded monster?… curse you…" with that said she ran out of the room crying. Christine heard every word and was freighted so she asked the shocked Fife.

"Fife what happened?"

"She back handed me." She said rubbing her face.

"Do you know if she has been near anything strange?"

"No, not since the first day she came to the corpse."

"And what was that?"

"A voice threaten to kill me."


	11. Chapter 10 new friend

**Me: warning things are about to get sci-fi / romantic up in this story for Harm with a certain boy no ones going to expect bu ha ha ha.**

**Aqua: please don't hate her but she's an anime sci-fi loving kind of person. **

**Me: correct my mutant alien cat and I also love old comic books not the new ones they curse too much and the art is too clunky. I also love to draw and make my own comics.**

**Aqua: you're also lazy about editing them and getting them published.**

**Me: well I can't help that I get new ideas that changes the plot a bit and school gets in the way.**

**Aqua: yeah yeah yeah.**

**Me: uhh let's start the story**.

Chap. 10

Harmony was up on the roof crying when Fife came in from the door.

"Harmony?..." she asked with her eyebrows arched.

"What, have you come to laugh at me some more?" She cried looking back at her.

"No, I wanted to apologize for being mean to you," she said honestly "and for always acting like snob. To tell you the truth I'm not really like that, I just thought you had to be a suck up to get in high places around here."

"Why would you think that?" harmony asked as she stopped crying.

My family is strict they said that if I don't become prima ballerina that I shouldn't come home."

"That's mean."

"You said it sister, well anyways I'll see you later." Fife said as she turned to leave.

'Hey, wait how about we start over as friends."

"Okay, but I should warn you before you tell me any thing about yourself, Christine is going to bombard you with questions something that you said to me scared the cheese out of her."

"Okay, thanks fife." Harmony said as her new friend left.

When Harmony returned to the catacombs she found Erik working on his opera. He turned to see his daughter soaking wet.

"Harmony why are you wet?" He asked concerned, "did some one prank you?"

"Yes, but we fixed the situation up and I may have a new friend in an enemy of mine."

"Careful not every things what it seems."

"I know I'll tell her about Jasmine when she betrayed me."

"Who's Jasmine?"

"Exactly." She's with a smirk but then her face grew serious.

"Papa?"

"Yes?" Erik asked seeing that her eyes were a deep orange witch meant something serious.

"Have I been a good enough daughter to you?"

"Of course you have Harmony, what on Earth brought this up?" he asked concerned "well, this morning I came down to fix myself up for the day and I saw that "she" took your mask with out permission. I felt that maybe I should do better as a daughter."

"Oh, Harmony the fact that you care about me right now show that you're a good daughter. You already do the best you can and that's what matters."

"Okay." She sniffed," now dinners almost done then after that its time for bed." They both ate and harmony went off to bed.

The next few weeks Fife and Harmony became good friends they even made their own coded language. Harmony also showed her Kire at first she was scared but Fife warmed up to the tiger. She had noticed that he wasn't furious like most tigers, and he told harmony to tell her 'thank you.' Christine hadn't bugged Harmony about what she did that one night until.

"Um... Harmony there's something I wanted to talk you in private."

"Oh boy here it comes," she thought, "uh… sure Christine let's head to the roof." Harmony, have you heard of my angel of music?" she asked looking at Harmony.

"Only from the time you told Meg and I about it", she said trying to stay emotionless so her eye won't change from its crystal blue form.

"No, what I'm trying to ask is if you here his voice?"

"No, but Christine if you're hearing voice I think maybe you should go see a doc-." she was cut off when Christine stood up and shouted," don't treat me like that I know he has to be controlling you in some way, how else would you say almost the exact things he said to me!" Harmony raised an eyebrow like how Erik would," you even have his facial expressions!" then she left crying. "Perhaps I have adopted too many of Papa's characteristics. Oh, well bew-ha- ha- ha!"

That night II muto, Harmony and Fife are getting ready to watch the opera when Fife asked what it was about in their coded languge.

"Some thing about a wife cheating on her husband," Harmony replied in the code.

"That's stupid it would be more fun if they did something that had a prince saving a princess."

"I agree and they have the nerve to not have us dance because we're 'too young' as they put it. We work our butts off and get no stage time."

"Hey isn't your father an advisor of this opera house, maybe he could pull some strings." "No, not at this point he has love sickness and I would rather wait and see how it all works out." She said fumbling with her wig when Meg walked in and noticed the trouble she was having seen this she fixed it "Thanks Meg."

"Wait, you know about her disguise?" Asked Fife astounded, "yes, my mother and I both do. You two better hurry to your seat the shows about to start." They then left the room.

** No romance or sci-fi yet but next chap maybe. **


	12. Chapter 11 images

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm doing a shadow and maria fan fic. Any way to the story.

Chap. 11

"Hey Harmony," Fife turn to ask as she and Harm sit on the rafters, "do you sing?" Harmony gave a thoughtful look and her eyes went to magenta.

"Yes I do but I don't want people to know about me because they would send me to an orphanage. I'm recognized by my voice maybe in ten years I'll be singing but not until the mimic is no more."

"Why would you go to an orphanage, I thought you were adopted?" She asked in a puzzled look.

"I was but it's not on record, my father is very private about that."

"Oh, I see." Fife then turned as the opera began, and she and Harmony both cringed at the sound. Uh-oh Papa's not going to like this. Harmony thought, as soon as she thought this she heard a very angry voice.

"Didn't I instruct that box 5 be kept empty?"

The two girls gasped but then fife was suddenly grabbed by bouquet.

"So, it's you two who are causing this commotion. " he said then harmony kicked him and he let go of fife and they ran. Then harmony was stopped when she started feeling dizzy. Images flashed before her, there was a white haired girl running from some people with flashlights. Then Harmony blacked out.

Sorry for the long update.


	13. Chapter 12 shock

**Hi sorry for the long update. I hope I still have reviewers, and check out my other stories too, please.**

Chap. 13

Erik saw Harmony collapse, and saw Bouquet get closer to her and her friend. Fife went between Harmony and Bouquet. Erik was drawing near to them and herd what was being said.

"You stay away from us, you brute!" Fife said trying to defend Harmony and herself.

"So, it's you two who are causing all this trouble" Bouquet screeched. "It's off to prison with ye."

Erik crept behind the dirty stagehand, grabbed him, and threw him in to the ropes.

"Y-you, y-your the P-phantom of the opera," Fife stammered, witch annoyed Erik greatly.

"Don't just stand there, stupid girl get Harmony to Mme Giry!" Erik barked

Before the shocked girl could even start running she saw the stagehand move. He headed toward the Phantom.

Bouquet got up and tried to lung at the Phantom, but he didn't notice the rope around his neck. As Erik moved away, the dirty stage hand fell off the beam. The Opera ghost ran quickly to the two girls to shield Fife from the gruesome sight as Bouquet was now dead.

Screaming was heard through out the opera house. Erik quickly grabbed the girls trying to get them to the dorms. When he got them there all Fife could do was stare in awe. He laid Harmony on the bed, and turned to the shocked ballet rat once more speaking.

" When the Screaming dies out find the Girys, and next time when I give an instruction, follow it."

He then blew out the candles and the room went dark, when she lit them again he was gone.

**Okay I know its short but I have to many stories going on right now, so I'm sticking this on more hiatus till I have more of a plan for it.**


	14. Chapter 13 mistake

**Okay I'm back from my writers bock and I'm taking this back off hiatus for now. **

Chap. 14

Harmony was tossing and turning in her sleep; memories flashing by of key things. A circus on an island, a strange pocket watch, a mission, and a horrid man that sent fear down her spine. She knew why she was having this sense of dejavu, because she had lived through it.

The pale girl woke with a jolt, she knew who had the pocket, Kire had it hanging around his neck. Fife then snapped her from her thoughts.

"Harmony, I'm glad you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Fine." she replied moving the covers off her small form urgently. "I need to head down stairs."

"Oh, you won't believe but the Phantom saved us from that dirty man, but the man killed himself by accident. Then the Phantom brought us here."

"Did you see where he went?!"

"No, sorry. Is he your father?"

"Yes." Harmony said running out the room and heading to the basement to find her tiger friend.

When she found him he was in pain, also she noticed that he was fading in and out. Kire put the watch in Harmony's hand.

"Save us before, _he_ ruins us both." Kire said.

Harmony stared at her friend for a moment before leaving. she took a short cut to the roof, by climbing through a window. She had to make sure that she does not repeat her mistake for her very life depended on it.

Erik had saw Christine and Raoul head up to the roof, in all the commotion. His heart ached over Christine's word of fear of his face. He then watched as the woman he loved betrayed him before his very eyes. As they left, he wept and vowed revenge. Just then he noticed his daughter showed up standing on the edge of the roof.

"Harmony," he said through a sobbed voice, "get away from there before you fall."

"Papa," she said ignoring his command, "What would you do if you could change your situation?"

"I would make the fop pay, and take back my Christine." Erik said angrily.

"I was afraid you would say that..." the pale girl then opened the watch and turned the dial counter clock-wise and push down on said dial. Suddenly Erik and Harmony were engulf in a green light.

**What did Harmony's memories mean, why was Kire disappearing, and who is **_**he**_** all this and much more will be in the next chapter of Hoto**!


End file.
